Looking into the Spin Cycle
by CatwomanNY
Summary: Nick Pierce finds the one thing he can't spin, his feelings for the new Special Prosecutor, Allison Wentworth. Can it really work between a woman always on the road and a man always playing the PR game? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ Ah, "The District"…what a great show it was in the first season, at least that's when I loved it. Wasn't a big fan of the later seasons, anyway, that's not why you opened this story. I found this old gem when I was going through old files on my flash drive. Thought I'd post it for other fans. I don't own anything except Allison Wentworth and the story, of course. I really wish that I could say that I owned Nick Pierce, but that magnificent honor belongs to the wonderful actor who portrayed him, Justin Theroux, and the writers who created him. I've rated it M because I am and because there are a few words and scenes the kiddies shouldn't be reading. Also, I've broken it into chapters to make it easier to digest. Enjoy fellow fans and I welcome all reviews as I write to entertain you._

_All the best, Cat_

It was a hot summer morning as Allison ascended the steps to the Washington D.C. Police Headquarters. She took a deep breath and opened the doors, praying she wouldn't find what she had been sent here to find. Allison Wentworth was one of the top civil rights attorneys in the country, arguably the world, and had been asked to investigate allegations of violations in the Washington D.C. police department by the Judicial Subcommittee so she wasn't expecting a warm reception. She was an outside consultant so, hopefully, she would be able to observe from a distance and give an honest opinion. This wasn't the first time she'd been asked to observe, she'd just come from Seattle and she'd done some time in New York, Dallas, Los Angeles, Chicago, London, and Belfast doing work for various governmental agencies and private citizens. "Hello, I'm Allison Wentworth and I'm here to see Chief Mannion." Allison introduced herself, with a smile, to the officer stationed outside of the Chief's office.

"Ah, he's been expecting you." The officer stood up. "You can go in now, but be forewarned he's not in the best of moods today."

Allison had to laugh. "Thank you…" She alluded to the officer's name.

"Nancy, Nancy Parras." The redhead extended her hand. "It's really good to finally meet you, Ms. Wentworth."

"Thank you, Nancy, but, please, I'm going to be here awhile so call me Allison." Allison smiled as she shook Nancy's hand and proceeded into the Chief's office. "Chief Mannion, I'm Allison Wentworth, the civil rights attorney sent by the Subcommittee."

"I know who you are, but I think you should be talking to Nick, my PR guy, not to me." The man behind the desk didn't even look up from the file he was reading as he curtly responded to her.

"Chief, it is in your best interest to deal with me directly because I'm the one who can make this easy or I can make it hard." It was obvious this man was going to be a difficult one.

"And why is that?"

"Sir, I am here to investigate and observe. To be blunt, screw with me, and I can make sure this department is put under a microscope so large people will be questioning the purchase of pencils, much less your precious COM Stat."

Suddenly, he stood up. "You really are all that I've heard. Jack Mannion, good to meet you, Ms. Wentworth." The Chief extended his hand.

She shook his hand, but had some reservations. "Sir, I don't mean to be distrusting, but what was that all about? What's going on isn't a game. This is real and it is serious. Do you realize this?"

"Yes, Ms. Wentworth, I know better than anyone that this isn't a game, but if I had come right out and welcomed you and buttered you up, wouldn't that have seemed odd as well?" He cracked a smile. "You see, it was a catch 22 and I chose the one that would also let me know what you were made of. Forgive me if it made the wrong first impression."

Allison shook her head, not knowing how to make head or tails of this man before her. "Yes, you have a valid point, but…" she let it drop with a shake of her head, her sandy blond hair falling over her shoulders, "I just have a few questions to start out with, if you have a few minutes." She placed her briefcase on a mahogany table off to the side of his office and began taking out a mini-cassette recorder and a notepad. "Don't worry, it won't be quite as painful as a root canal."

"Why don't we go discuss this over lunch at D.C.'s and I'll introduce you to some of my top people on the way? I'm assuming, of course, that you won't just be shadowing me."

Smiling for the first time since she had entered his office, she packed up her things again. "Of course not. I'd like to observe the entire department, bullpen officer to janitor. It's the best way to get a fair assessment."

"You mean you aren't just here to fry us?" He grinned again. "I don't know how that's going to sit with the people paying your fee."

"Sir, the people paying my fee are the same ones paying yours. I think they deserve to have a fair assessment done." Her smile was gone. She couldn't believe this guy. Was he for real saying these things? Mannion then ushered her back out into the noisy bullpen area, the epicenter of the department, and standing right in front of her was someone she couldn't believe she was seeing, could it really be him? She had last seen him in Belfast over three years ago. Why was he here? "Danny McGregor?" She said softly, but apparently, he heard her.

"Ali Wentworth?" The detective questioned in his Irish brogue. There was a look of shock on his face as he stared at this tall, curvaceous, woman from his past.

A wide smile came over her face. "My God, what are you doing here?"

"I work here. What are you doing here?"

"Working, what else. When did you come stateside?"

"About a year after you left. So, you're the civil rights investigator they sent?"

"Who else would they send?" She said with a mock sarcasm.

Just then, the Chief came out of his state of shock and stopped the little reunion. "I'm sorry, you two know each other?" He gestured to Danny and Allison.

"From Belfast about three years ago, yes." Allison answered. "I was there on an assignment from the United Nations and I met this fine detective after he survived his second car bomb."

"Well, I see I don't need to introduce Detective McGregor then," the Chief continued, "but this is his partner, Detective Temple Page." He placed a hand on the suit-clad black man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Temple extended his hand.

"Likewise, I look forward to working with you for the next few weeks." Allison was amazed by the polite manner and the idealism she saw in this young man's eyes.

"Same here." Temple smiled as the Chief whisked Allison away.

The simple idealism and optimism of Temple Page was still on her mind when she was introduced to Ella Farmer, the statistician of the department, who's office was next to the Chief's, and was only cleared as they went to the next office, Nick Pierce, 'the PR guy', as Chief Mannion introduced him. He was a lanky man with a strong build, and dark hair who instantly caught Allison's eye. "Allison Wentworth, nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you're more attuned to the media than the Chief here." Nick smiled, admiring the way this woman's smile lit up her eyes and the room. The blonde who stood in front of him was stunning, though subtle in her business suit. The gray pinstripe was quite flattering, even the pants that lightly clung to her hips then fell perfectly along her shapely legs, and those legs were what struck him the most. This woman was his height and all leg, which was equally matched by her long flowing blond hair that ran down her back.

Allison laughed. "That's part of the job, so I think we'll be seeing more of each other in the coming weeks than you may like." She searched his dark eyes for a response and found a look of joy that he was trying, in vain, to stifle.

"Please, it'll be a nice change from the Chief."

Chief Mannion noticed the exchange, though he shrugged it off as playful banter. From what he read, Allison Wentworth was a beautiful and highly intelligent lawyer who wouldn't let anything get in the way of her assignment and he assumed that meant a relationship. "Nicky, why don't you join us at lunch and make sure I don't say anything that may hurt the department?"

Nick quickly buttoned his coat. "Great, I'd love to."

"So, Nick, how do you know Chief Mannion?" Allison asked over a nice large Greek salad, though she knew the answer, she'd done her homework.

He cocked an eyebrow with a smile. "You don't know?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm a lawyer. I never ask a question I don't already know the answer to, but why don't you tell me the real story rather than the one that's in the file. Besides, I can tell all ready that you are both seeing me as the Wicked Witch of the West, though I promise I'm not. I'm just here to make sure that everyone is treated fairly and with the respect they deserve without anyone abusing their power."

Both men laughed. "Was the tension that obvious?" Chief Mannion answered. "I'm sorry, but all we were told was that you were going to be coming down, on the request of the subcommittee, to investigate and I think we all assumed that you were out to destroy us, not actually serve the people of this city."

"And for that, I apologize. The subcommittee is out on a crusade to make themselves appear like the great and powerful Oz, when all they are, are puppets on a string to their constituents. I am only hear to observe and, if need be, correct any problems I might see."

"You come with a highly impressive record, Allison, I must say." Nick felt a wave of relief wash over him. She just took the weight of trying to spin her visit off his shoulders. "I mean, L.A., New York, Boston, London, Belfast, and everywhere in between, two major overhauls were done because of your recommendations, and there are a stack of court cases to your credit."

"Please, Nick, I didn't ask you to recite my file, I asked you and Chief Mannion to tell me about why he brought you along with him from Newark." She shook her head again. While she was proud of her record, it wasn't really something to be proud of, she'd seen too many atrocities over the course of her career, some of which were going on when she got there and there was no way to fix them.

Nick could tell he had struck a nerve and thought better than to probe at this moment, so he started in on his story, with the Chief telling it more than he did. It didn't matter, though, it gave him more time to study the woman across from him who certainly set up certain boundaries and wasn't afraid to defend them. Then again, he thought to himself, in her life and chosen profession, it was probably the only way she survived moving from city to city more than a serviceman and it made him pity, admire, and envy her all at the same time. Later that night, as he was leaving, he noticed Allison scribbling on a yellow legal pad as she sat at Nancy's desk. "Allison?" Walking up to her, she put her finger up and signaled one minute.

"OK." Allison smiled and looked up at Nick with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I had to jot down today in my notes or by the end of this week, I'd have this department confused with the LAPD, NYPD, and probably Boston PD as well." She laughed. "Is there something you needed from me?" Maybe my hotel room key, a voice in her head said before Allison quickly silenced it.

"No, I was just wondering why you hadn't left yet. It's nearly nine." There was genuine concern in his eyes.

She smiled warmly. "Thank you, but I wanted to observe what goes on here overnight. Besides, I can't leave until the Chief does."

"Well," Nick put down his bag, "we can take care of that little matter." Opening the door to the office, he noticed Chief Mannion putting on his coat. "Perfect." He smiled. "I was hoping you'd leave soon so you don't piss of the investigator on the first night."

"I was thinking the same thing, Nicky." Chief Mannion smiled as he walked out and shook Allison's hand. "Well, it was good working with you today…"

"Oh," she interrupted, "our little shadowing session isn't over yet." She grinned. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Chief."

"Well, then, join us for breakfast tomorrow morning at seven at D.C.'s." He tipped his hat. "Goodnight."

"Night, Chief." Allison had to keep from laughing until he was out of sight. "I think he really was disappointed."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, well, he's used to being the one doing the investigating, not the one being investigated." He followed her into the Chief's office and watched her gather her things. "Can I drop you somewhere?" He offered.

"No, thank you, I have a car service that'll come once I call them." She pulled out her cell phone.

Gently, he placed his hand over the phone in her hand. "Why wake someone up? I'd be more than happy to drop you back at your hotel."

Allison didn't protest, just smiled warmly. "Thank you, Nick."

"My pleasure."

The next morning, Allison stumbled into the diner she'd had lunch the day before to find Chief Mannion and Nick sitting and talking over a cup of coffee. "Morning." Sitting down, she flagged the waitress to get her some coffee. Mornings were never her forte especially before seven.

"Good Morning." Nick smiled over at the weary looking woman sitting across from him, her long blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her face was barely done allowing her natural beauty to show, and he laughed. "I see you don't do mornings either."

Allison quietly laughed as she rubbed her face with both hands, hoping to put some color into her cheeks. "Not when I've only had about four hours of sleep and I'm still jetlagged from the flight from Seattle, but I'll be fine once I have a cup of coffee." About the size of Texas, the voice in her head finished, and then was quickly silenced.

The Chief laughed. "I must agree coffee is the drink of the gods." He raised his cup as Nancy Parras walked in flanked by Temple Page and Ella Farmer. "Great, we can get started, but where's Danny?"

"Right here." A gruff Irish brogue answered as Danny walked through the door and sat down in a huff right next to Allison. "Morning."

"OK, then, shall we all show Ms. Wentworth what it is we do." The Chief grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Allison sat in her hotel room on a rainy Saturday typing frantically on her laptop. She hated when her clients asked for weekly reports, it was obtrusive, and rarely productive, but she gave them when requested, and the subcommittee had requested. Around the fifth page, she realized she didn't have all the information she needed. Picking up the phone, she called the one person she knew would be around on a Saturday and actually be willing to help her. "Hey PR Guy."

"What do you want, Al?" Nick smiled and laughed when he heard the tone in her voice as he answered. He'd gotten to know she only called him 'PR Guy' when she wanted something from him. Normally, she called him 'Nick' or, what he loved, 'Nicky'.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that transparent."

"I'm in the PR game. I can spot transparent a mile away. What can I do you for?"

"I need your file on COM Stat."

"You don't have it?" He was suddenly confused. COM Stat was old news for her. She'd questioned him as well as the Chief for two days about COM Stat when she'd arrived.

"My file is incomplete. I need a few, of all things, numbers."

"What hotel are you at? I'll come by and you can have something better than a file."

She laughed. "That is either the most unprofessional thing ever uttered, or the worst pickup line I have ever heard. Whichever one it was it worked. I'm at the Capital Hilton room 234."

"It wasn't meant to be either, but I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Hi Nicky." She answered the door ten minutes later and smiled when she saw him dressed in jeans and polo shirt.

"Hi Ali." He walked in trying to be subtle in the way he admired her jeans, t-shirt, and the way her long blond hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. "Now, why do you need the COM Stat numbers?" He asked once the door was closed.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." She flopped down on the couch with a smirk.

His smile faded as he sat next to her. "Please, Al. What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to get your tidy whiteys in a bunch over, but I really can't tell you."

"I'm a boxer man so they don't knot easily." He gave her sass right back to her and her smirk turned to a warm smile as she laughed. "Please, Al, why do you need the details on COM Stat?"

"OK, I'll tell you, but you can't tell another living soul." He nodded. "My client has asked for weekly reports on the investigation." She watched his face go white. "Nicky, please, don't worry. I find them to be an obtrusive waste of time, and all I plan on giving them is stats that I've collected. It's impossible to give an accurate impression after only a week, but I'll give them something to appease them and that is all I will do. They are paying my fees." She took his hand. "Please, Nicky, there is nothing to worry about."

The touch of her hand brought him back to reality and out of his professional 'spin mode' as the Chief always called it. Weekly reports are never good and were going to be something that he was going to have to warn the Chief about. "OK, thank you. So, what do you need to know?"

"The stats on COM Stat." She returned to their banter when she saw the light return to his amazing dark orbs that he rolled at her as he laughed.

"Which stats do you need, Al? There are a lot of stats that are contained in there and you should really be talking to Ella about this."

"No, I don't need the stats in COM Stat; I need the stats regarding COM Stat. How much it cost, when it was implemented, those sorts of things."

"Then I am your man." It was her turn to roll her sparkling blue eyes at him. "Fire away, Counselor."

Two hours and three pots of coffee later, Allison smiled and tossed her pen on top of her notebook on the table. "Thank you, PR Guy, I think I have what I need and I can now finish this damn report."

"Why don't you let me buy you lunch first?"

"Thank you, but I really have to finish this thing. Besides, I'm not really dressed for going out."

"Ali, don't be ridiculous. You look stunning, as usual, and I'm just offering to take you to the café downstairs, not to a White House dinner." He grinned. "Come on. Coffee is not a major food group."

She laughed but shook her head. "Nick, we have to be careful. I don't want a hint of impropriety."

"Allison, I'm not asking you out on a date, just a working lunch." He rolled his eyes and walked across the suite to hold the door for her.

"You know, that was much too much fun to call that a working lunch." Allison smiled as she opened her suite door an hour later.

"Yeah, when you greeted the Senator, I thought he was going to have a coronary." Nick laughed. "And not because you were conversing with the enemy."

Her smile faded. "He should have known better than to step out his wife in public and deserved to be called out."

It was beautiful to him that she had such a clear sense of right and wrong when it came to some things and saw the world in shade of gray when it came to others. "Yes, he did, and it was fun to watch."

"That it was." She laughed again. "You know, Mr. Pierce. I think we're going to have to call this our first date."

"What will the Senator say?" He laughed before leaning in and kissing her sweet red lips, feeling her push back, and they found their way back to her bedroom.

"We are really going to have to call this our first date." They'd shared the most amazing passion she'd ever felt and while she was still out of breath, she laughed as she spoke.

"Why? Do you usually put out on a first date?"

She laughed harder and playfully smacked his bare chest. "OK then, we'll call it our third."

"When were the first two? Because I don't remember paying for more than this afternoon."

"Shut up, Nicky." Kissing him, she silenced the witty banter she normally would have kept up all night, but she didn't want to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon about two weeks later; Allison was getting her sixth cup of coffee when Danny came up beside her. "So, how do you like it here in D.C.?" He asked in his thick Irish brogue.

"I haven't been here long, but I must say, this police department has some great personnel." She grinned. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just working, about all I can do."

"Oh, please, Danny McGregor not have a woman in his bed? You must be kidding me. Danny, I know you well enough to know that was the reason you've been late in the morning." She faced the bullpen and leaned against the table.

"No, there hasn't been anyone in a few months. The last one just isn't easy to forget." He stared across the room at the redhead in front of Mannion's door.

Following his gaze, she knew instantly why Nancy had broken up with him. "You want me to talk to her, Mac?"

"No!" He said forcefully as he glared at her. "There is no need for you to get involved, Ali."

"Danny, come on. I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. I'd be happy to do it if only to relieve my jealousy that you never looked at me that way."

"I did, you just never noticed." With that, Danny went back to his desk.

"Nancy, have you had lunch yet?" Allison lightly placed a hand on the shoulder of her friend.

"Actually, I haven't, you want to run over to D.C.'s?" Nancy stood up and grabbed her coat.

"You read my mind." After they'd had lunch, Allison approached the topic she'd brought Nancy there to discuss. "Nance, are you seeing Danny McGregor?"

"No, it's against department policy." Nancy became defensive.

"And it threatened to compromise my investigation while I was in Belfast, but that didn't stop me from having a two week fling with him. Please, we're off the record here. He used the 'would you like to have some Irish in you' line, didn't he?" Nancy nodded and blushed. "Yeah, it got me too, don't worry. So, let me guess why you broke up with him." She struck a sarcastically thoughtful pose. "Let's see, he didn't show enough affection, it seemed like he only wanted sex, and he acted like he was ashamed that you were involved in a relationship."

Nancy's face reflected her shock, even horror. "He told you?"

"No, in fact he doesn't even want me talking to you about this, but I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him. Nancy, he cares about you deeply. It's just that he's Irish he doesn't show it outwardly. If you're waiting for him to throw you up against a wall and kiss you passionately in the middle of the squad room, you've got a long wait, but he'll love you and take care of you and be the most loyal man you'll ever know. Just don't expect him to do more than hold your hand in public. Take it from a WASP, Irish and British men don't believe in PDA, but they'll love you until they die."

"Why'd you break up with him?"

"Nance, with my job I can't have long term relationships. Danny was there, he was going through a rough time in his marriage, and I was feeling really alone being an ocean apart from anything I knew. So, are you going to give him another chance?"

The redhead smiled. "If he asks, I'm not going to him."

"Granted, but I think he'll ask if you thaw out the cold shoulder." Her friend nodded and Allison went back to talking about her current assignment.

That night, around ten, after most of the other staff had left, Allison knocked on Nick's door. "You busy?" She smiled as she walked in without waiting for a response.

"Not when it comes to you. What have you been up to today?" He leaned back in his chair, a wide smile over his face.

"Hey PR Guy, be careful, the blinds are still open." She laughed when he mockingly scowled. "I've been at work following Temple and Danny, and talking with Nancy."

"Yeah, I saw you two at D.C.'s but thought better of stopping by. Everything OK?"

"Oh yeah, it was just girl talk about her and Danny."

He stood up and opened the door to his office again. "Follow me then, Allison." He acted annoyed and she played along, rolling her eyes at him.

"Thank you, Nick. I know this is an imposition, but I am just doing my job."

Nick grinned wildly as he pulled her into a dark conference room, closing the door, and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer before he kissed her softly, lovingly, enjoying the way her soft lips felt.

"Mmm," she sighed as they broke, "I needed that."

"You weren't the only one." He verbalized before he kissed her again. As he pulled away, he forced his eyes to adjust to the low light so he could gaze into her soft blue eyes, watching them sparkle.

Gazing right back, amazed by the depth in his dark eyes, and the way they lit up when he smiled, lightly stroking his cheek with one hand, the other gently fondling the nape of his neck, she noticed the faint stubble on his cheek and she kissed him. "You poor thing."

"Hmm?" He responded to her gentle look of pity.

"You have to shave again."

"Probably, but if it'll keep your hand right where it's at, I'll grow a beard."

She smiled as she kissed him again, just when her cell sounded. "Damn, this is going to have to wait." She pecked his rough cheek. "My place or yours?"

"Al, find out what that is and let me know." Rolling his eyes with a smile, he let her go and waited a few seconds before going back to his office.

"What's up, Danny?" Allison was all business when she found the detective who'd paged her.

"Where were you?" Danny's tone was accusatory.

"Why does it matter? What's the emergency?"

"I thought you were supposed to be shadowing Temple and I and right now, we've got a suspect in custody with the great civil rights crusader no where to be found." The normally gentle Irish brogue was laced with sarcasm and sharp wit.

"Danny, if you have a problem with me looking out for the rights of others, then come right out and say it, don't stand there and get snippy. Besides, you know better than anyone in this department that I am fair and not out to hang anyone on my mantle." Allison saw Danny's dark eyes turn cloudy. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Why? Are you going to use that against the Chief too, Ali?"

"Mac, where in hell is all of this coming from?"

"A report that has you all ready bad mouthing the Chief to the subcommittee, as if you didn't know."

"No, McGregor, I have no earthly idea what you are talking about and you, of all people, know that I don't make comments during an on going investigation. So, who is this suspect?"

"The kid from the liquor store killings." Danny shook his head.

Looking in the interrogation room, Allison saw a white teenage boy in a hooded sweatshirt, his hair gelled back, his jeans on his hips allowing his boxers to show, pulling the inner-city youth look off to a tee, though she could tell by his hands that he was from Georgetown. "You mind if I watch?"

"Be my guest." Danny went into the room while Allison made her way to the closed circuit television in the next room.

Almost terrified that his affluence would get this kid a lighter sentence, she watched Danny in action. Allison was grateful that Danny hadn't changed, questioning this kid as he would have any other suspect. Once she was satisfied that he would receive equal treatment, she made her way back to Nick's office. "Nick, we have a problem."

"I know." Nick hung up the phone. "I just got off the phone with the Post. There's a bad leak at that subcommittee of yours."

"Nick, they're not 'my' subcommittee." She corrected with a shake of her head. "Is the best course of action a formal statement from me or would it be better coming from you?"

"I think the best course of action would be to find out who this saboteur is and expose them, but then again, that might back fire. Maybe it would be best if you setup your own press conference and spoke out now."

"What about a statement from the department? Isn't Mannion going to want to fire something off? Nick, I'm not standing in front of the firing squad alone." This was her head, her reputation, her career, they were talking about, and she wasn't willing to take the risk solo.

"We can't have a joint conference, Ali, it'll look like your collaborating with us and that won't dispel anything it'll just make it worse. Maybe the thing to do is for you to schedule a press conference for tonight and we'll have a response to both by the six o'clock news tomorrow night. That way, your response will hit in time for tonight's broadcast and the morning papers. When we chime in it'll play as an answer not only to the allegation, but also in support of your statement."

"I guess." Sighing, she shook her head, and then pushed her hair out of her face. "You know, this is the part of my job that I hate." She stood up and left, not even looking at Nick.

The look of despair on her face pulled at him, making him want to pull her close and comfort her. "I know, Al." He said to the closing door.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later, in front of The Capitol Building, Allison spoke to the cameras and newspaper media. "As you all know, there is a statement coming out of the subcommittee that I have spoken in opposition to Chief Mannion. I am here now to tell you that statement is false. I have made no such comment for or against Chief Mannion or his department and I do not plan to do so before I submit my final report a month from now. I am a quiet observer of the department and plan to remain silent so as to remain objective. I have not been here long enough to have formed the opinion that was voiced. It is my practice not to speculate during an on going investigation and that will remain true while I am in D.C. Thank you, I will now take questions." The rapid-fire questions lasted for another hour, making sure to take at least one from each reporter in front of her so as to give the appearance of fairness, though she would have rather not taken any questions at all. By midnight, she was exhausted and more than ready to fall into the hotel bed, but she had promised Nick she would stop by, and as she rode over in the limo, she figured that was even better than her hotel room. "It's me." She said to his door with the exhaustion very evident in her voice.

"Al, you were spectacular." Nick opened the door with a big smile only to find her face clouded over. "Are you all right?"

"No. Did my distain show through as you watched?" Allison flopped down on his couch.

Nick sat down beside her and took her into his arms. "No, I meant what I said, you were amazing." He lightly kissed the crook of her neck.

Softly, her trepidation began to fade, as Nick placed tender kisses along her skin. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is there a reason?" He stopped kissing her and began lightly massaging her shoulders. "You are very good at what you do, Al, but you never want to talk about it. I want to help you. I want to help you deal with whatever's bothering you."

Allison moved her hair over her shoulder and let Nick's strong hands release some of her built up tension. "Nicky, I've been doing my job for ten years. I've seen a lot of sorrow and tragedy, and I've seen a lot of atrocities, more than anyone with half a heart should have to, so when I have to stand in front of people who are more interested in the cut of my suit then anything coming out of my mouth and have no idea what I do, it gets to me. They don't know how good they've got it and these petty little scandals they create to sell their papers or get better ratings take me away from the job I was sent here to do." She sighed again. "I began this career with such high hopes of making a difference and now, I'm not so sure I am."

He pulled her closer. "Allison, don't say that. I've seen what you've done with your career. You improved the lives of millions of people. That's a remarkable accomplishment that no politician or media personality can say. You are an amazing, strong, intelligent, beautiful, and confident woman who makes positive impacts on people's lives everyday and you can't see them because you are too busy looking at the big picture. Al, look around, you've done more than make a difference, you've actually changed whole societies."

Smiling slightly, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always know what to say."

"Glad the illusion is holding." He felt her laugh. "I meant it, though, Al."

"Thank you." Lightly, she kissed his chest through his open dress shirt.

"My pleasure." Kissing the top of her head, he enjoyed having her in his arms. "Ali," he asked after a few minutes, "you awake?"

"Barely." She said groggily. "Why?"

"Why don't we go up to the bedroom rather than sleeping down here on this old couch?" Softly, he stroked her hair as he felt her stirring.

"You know, you have a point there." She grinned. "But, maybe I should just head back to my hotel. I don't know if I was followed or if there are any people on this block who would sell me out to a reporter." Making a move for her bag, she felt his gentle hand on her arm.

"Al, I don't much care if they sell you out right now. I'll take care of it, I promise." She nodded and they went up to his bedroom.

A loud buzzing shocked Nick awake the next morning. "Damn." He said quietly as he smacked the snooze button then pulled Allison closer and kissed the top of her head. "Al, you've got to go back to your hotel room."

Here she was, half-asleep, nicely entangled with him, her head resting comfortably on his bare chest, and he had the nerve to kick her out. "Why would I want to do that, Nicky?"

"So we don't show up at breakfast together with you in the same suit you had on yesterday. Believe me when I tell you that they will never let you live it down."

"I heard about the Congresswoman." She grinned, though he couldn't see it, and kissed his chest. "That's why I brought another suit in my bag. This way, I can stay here for another hour then have my limo drop us at D.C.'s at seven sharp."

"Good, because I really didn't want to let you go." Gently, he brought her lips up to his and kissed her, before taking her back into his arms.

That afternoon, Allison sat in her designated conference room working on her report and smiled when she saw the door open. "Mmm, I was just thinking about you. Do you want to grab some lunch?" She closed her laptop and her smile faded when she saw it wasn't returned by the man who threw a copy of her last weekly report on her table. "What's this all about, Nick?"

"You tell me. I just got that from a friend at the Post. Tell me why I shouldn't let him run it so I can discredit your altruistic speech from last night." He glared at her as he sat down across the table.

She looked at him hurt and confused as she snatched the report and thumbed through it. "Nick, I didn't write this. This isn't my report."

He rolled his eyes. "Right, it's some other Allison Wentworth."

"Nick, I would show you the real thing, but it's a privileged document and I can't. Please, trust me, that's not my report."

"That's the problem, Allison. I have trusted you. I've trusted you to be fair and accurate, to be a crusader for the truth, and now I find out that I was right all along. You're just here to destroy The Chief."

Allison pounded her fist into the table and stood up before she would let him see the tears that she was fighting. "I don't know what to tell you, Nicholas. You're going to believe what you want, but this is my career, my life, you are attacking without all the facts."

"Ali, I want to believe you, but here's something that has been shrouded in secrecy for so long staring at me in black and white. What am I supposed to believe?" She didn't answer. "Al, I have to do my job as well. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because of our relationship."

"You know something," she reached into her briefcase and pulled out her copy of her report, "I hate this town. This is the only assignment I've ever had where I need to be investigating my client."

"I have to get this to the Post." He stood up after reading just the first page.

"You are doing nothing of the sort." She pulled her report out of his hands. "This is still a privileged document and it could mean my license if anyone were to find out you read it. I only showed it to you because of our relationship."

"But this could vindicate you and destroy the subcommittee."

She let out an exasperated breath and shook her head. "You don't get it, Nick. That's not who I am. I don't want to see anyone destroyed and I don't need vindication. The people on the hill are going to do what they want with my report. I could write three hundred pages on all the good works that Chief Mannion has done in his short time in this city, but it's nothing more than toilet paper because the press is only going to publish what they want and I know that. I'm used to that. I don't play that game, Nick. I never have."

"Ali Cat, I'm sorry."

She shook her head again. "Sorry falls between shit and syphilis in the dictionary. All three are equally repugnant. So," she picked up the fabricated report and held it to his chest, "take this shit and your sorry and go do what you need to do, without me."

That night, Nick knocked on the door to her hotel suite. "Allison, it's me. We need to talk."

"What is there to talk about, Nicholas?" She opened the door enough to look at him and keep him from disturbing her neighbors.

"Ali, I made a mistake." He caught the door before she could close it. "Let me explain, please."

Allison stepped away and allowed him inside. "No explanation needed, Nicky. I know where you were coming from, but you sure had a lousy delivery method." She flopped down on the couch.

"Ali Cat…" he took her hands as he sat down next to her.

"Nicky…"

"Let me finish, Al. I've been with Jack for years. I've followed him from Newark to D.C. and I'll go with him wherever he goes next. He's a good man and the powers that be have done nothing but try to destroy him because he's a little unconventional. He may be a little unconventional, but he gets the job done, so yes, I was out of line to doubt you and lump you in with them, but I have to be on the defensive to protect Jack Mannion."

"And that's what I love about you. I just hate your methods. I would think that you, of all people, would know what I am capable of and that I would never comment on a subject until I had all the facts."

"I know that, Ali, and I apologize."

She found herself smiling. "You have done everything to sidestep the word 'sorry'."

"I really don't want you quoting the dictionary to me again." He laughed and kissed her.

"I could still quote the dictionary to you."

"Shut up, Ali Cat." He kissed her again with a smile as they fell back on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, she lay in Nick's embrace after they'd made love and found her mind wandering to the message that had been on her voice mail that afternoon. She'd been asked to help investigate the brutal murder of a gay man in Billings, Montana, and she couldn't say no. This was a high profile case, it had to be handled properly, and she knew she had to be the one to do it. It was just hard to think about leaving the man whose bare chest she was resting on. There had been other men on her assignments, but nothing that felt the way it did with Nick, and that alone scared her. "Nicky, are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's bothering you?" She looked up at him and he smiled ruefully. "You weren't exactly all there tonight. I could tell your mind was somewhere else. Let me guess, Montana?"

"Yeah, I got the call today."

"I saw the case about the murder of that college student on the news this morning. I figured they'd be calling you. That's a high profile case and they need your expertise."

"Then tell me why I am thinking of turning them down."

He rolled her onto her back so he could look her in the eye. "Allison, don't be stupid. That community needs your help. You can do some real good out there."

"I can do some real good here." She smiled and kissed him. "Nicky, I'm going. I have to because you're right. There was a real atrocity committed and I think the community might actually be willing to be open to change because of it, but I need to know…"

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere, Ali Cat. Besides," he smirked, "you've ruined me for other women." She smiled before he kissed her once more, pulling her back on top of him.

For the rest of the week, Allison finished interviewing who she needed to interview, trying to wrap everything up so she could spend her last two weeks writing her report and, hopefully, a little time with Nick. As each day progressed, she found herself looking forward to their stolen moments, smiling when she would catch his eye, and making her driver take the long way to his house most nights. She was finally admitting to herself that she was falling in love with Nicholas Pierce and she was terrified. How in the world were they going to make it work from different time zones?

Nick watched Allison as she tried to pretend that it was business as usual, but there was a light missing from her eyes. Wondering if this was how it was on every case or just this one, his curiosity got the best of him and he pulled Danny into his office. "McGregor, you worked with Allison before, did she become depressed after she found out about a new case?"

"Are you asking because I worked with her before or because I was sleeping with her at the time like you are now?" Danny never really did have any tact, and he didn't much care that he didn't.

At first, Nick wanted to berate him, tell him that his sex life was none of his business, but he was right, and Nick just nodded. "Both, I guess."

"Then, no, not really, but we both knew it wasn't a long term thing, neither of us wanted a long term thing. Though, she never looked at me the way she looks at you." He stood up. "You love her don't you?" Danny watched as Nick nodded. "Then tell her, she'll listen."

Two days before she was scheduled to leave, Nick knocked on the door to her suite. She'd told him to give her a few days so she could finish her report, but he couldn't stay away once a source at The Herald told him she'd sent her report to the printer. He had to see her, hold her, and not let go until her plane took off on Sunday. She answered the door with a smile and he kissed her as he stepped inside. Their mouths pressed together with such heat, Allison's hands in his dark hair, his hands around her waist, pulling her closer, becoming intoxicated by the way she filled his every sense until they had made their way into her bedroom.

Kissing her intensely, deeply, passionately, memorizing every aspect of her soft, sweet lips. Memorizing the taste, the feel, the heat, the way she always laced her fingers in his hair as they kissed. Hastily, they undressed, first removing her silk blouse, caressing each inch of her satiny skin as he exposed it, then reaching behind her and removing her skirt, watching her writhe and listening to her moan softly as he slid his hands down her shapely hips and legs until he threw it to join his dress shirt on the floor. Taking her beautiful naked body back into his embrace, he kissed her again, allowing her to roll on top of him and remove his pants. "Ali Cat, I love you." It was almost a whisper, but he said it as their eyes were locked, her spectacular blue eyes, normally so crystal clear and sparkling, were brimming with tears as he reached up and tenderly caressed her face with his hand, loving how she kissed his palm before gently placing it back on his chest.

"I love you too, Nicky." The answer brought the tears in her eyes down onto her cheeks. There was a love, an ache, a need that she felt for him so strongly it did scare her, but she finally admitted there was nothing she could do but love him, she didn't have a choice. Passionately, she kissed his lips as she straddled his waist, tasting her tears, smelling his cologne mixed with his body heat, feeling her head spinning. Falling down to her elbows, her naked body pressed against his muscular chest, as their lips touched once more. Softly, she stroked his hair and caressed the side of his face with her hand, memorizing the feel, the look, every feature, of his exquisite face. Finding his lips once more, this time much softer, lighter, then, ever so slowly, listening to him moan her name, she ran her hands down his hot skin, caressing every inch of his lower body, feeling the power, the strength, it held, feeling it shutter as she danced her fingers over it, and hearing Nick's moans progressively getting louder, feeling her own heart racing even more as she slowly, tenderly, slid herself down on his manhood, moaning slightly herself as he filled her depths. "Nicky." Softly escaped her lips before he pulled her down to him and kissed her so passionately, his mouth engulfing hers, the heat melting them both as their rhythm began.

"Oh God, Al." It escaped his lips as a moan as he filled her with all that he was, reaching the highest height, and holding on to her as she matched him. That night, he held her closer than he ever had, wanting so much to tell her to cancel the damn arrangements, to come live with him, that her running days were over, but he knew he couldn't, this was her life and he had no right to interfere. All he could do was what he was doing, love her completely, make sure she knew that, and enjoy the time they had left together.

Sunday morning was even rougher than she had expected. As she dressed, Nick in the other room, the tears continued their journey down her face. Putting on makeup was pointless, but she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, applied a light coating of lip-gloss, and prayed the concealer she applied would cover the puffiness. Reluctantly, she went back into the bedroom to get her watch. She didn't want Nick seeing her like this, she knew what it did to him, what she was doing to him by leaving, she was doing the same thing to herself. "You ready, Nicky?"

Nick knew the smile on her face was forced, he could see the darkness in her eyes, and it tore at him. "Al, are you all right?"

"I don't know."

Taking her into his arms, he kissed her. "I love you, Ali Cat."

"I love you too, Nicky."

"Call me when you get there?" Nick asked as they stood at the airport gate.

"I will."

"You better, Counselor."

"Don't get your tidy whiteys in a bunch, PR Guy." She actually found herself laughing.

"Take care of yourself, Al."

"I always do, Nick." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you." And with that, he watched her disappear down the ramp and out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

It was another three months before Allison was able to get back to D.C., just in time for the holidays, but it wasn't three months before she and Nick had spent time together. He'd surprised her for her birthday in September and again for Thanksgiving, but this time it was her turn. She'd been able to catch an earlier flight into Dulles and her driver was waiting for her, dropping her at the Metropolitan Police Department Headquarters a full two hours before her lover expected her, smiling as she opened the door to his office. "Hi PR Guy."

Nick smiled. "Hello Counselor." She was a vision in black velvet. He'd told her to dress for the department's party, but the gown she had on took his breath away. The thin straps held the fabric just above her ample cleavage before it fell over her magnificent curves, her long blonde hair was left down, and her sparkling blue eyes danced. Walking out from his desk, he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Welcome home." She simply smiled wider and he kissed her again.

"Allison Wentworth," Chief Mannion smiled as he walked up to the couple during the party, "I now see why we got a halfway decent report." They looked very cozy, Nick's arm around Allison's shoulders, Allison's arm around Nick's waist, and he was happy for his friend. Nick deserved a good woman.

"Chief, you and your department deserved everything I put in that report. I'm just glad to see that you read it."

"Yeah, I had insomnia one night. I was asleep halfway through it. Thank you."

"Chief, be nice. It could have been much worse." Nick jumped in as Allison laughed easily.

"I guess I should be thanking you for that, Nicky. I don't know how you always seem to do it, but you do great work." He winked at Allison as she laughed again. "Nick, can I see you for a minute. I promise I'll bring him right back, Allison."

"Business should always come before pleasure. I'm going to talk to Danny." Nick pecked her lips and reluctantly let her walk away. "Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me which one of these officers is Daniel McGregor?" She smiled as she asked the same question as when they had met in Belfast.

"That would be me. Can I ask who wants to know?" The Irish brogue was thick as he gave her the same response.

"I'm Allison Wentworth. I'm the woman you've been ordered to baby-sit." She laughed as he smiled. "How've you been, Mac?"

"Better now. How about you? How's the man treating you?" He leaned against the table and stared out over the bullpen.

"Life has been very good to me as of late. How about you? How's the little woman?"

"Getting more Irish by the day."

Allison shook her head with a groan. "I didn't need to know that, Danny."

"Well, I figured I'd make sure you knew I was off the market. Just in case you get second thoughts considering the rock you're sporting."

She looked down at her left hand, a birthday present from the man in the tux on the other side of the floor. "Yeah, I guess I am."

He heard the change in her tone. "If you're not sure, why did you say yes?"

"Danny, I'm sure, I'm just scared. How in the world are we going to make a marriage work when I am never in one place long enough to file a change of address card?"

"Maybe that's why it will work."

"I hope so." She walked back to her fiancé with a smile when she saw the Chief walk away. "What was that about?"

"We've been invited to the White House Christmas party tomorrow night and the Chief doesn't want to go." Nick took her back into his arms and kissed her. "That man is going to be the death of me."

She laughed. "No, he's just being human. No one actually wants to go to those government functions except you."

"You've never even been to one, how can you say that?"

Again, she laughed. "Nicky, I have worked for two presidents, four Senate sub-committees, and the U.N.'s General Council. I have been to plenty of state functions."

"And here I wanted to be your first."

"You are going to be my first, Nicky. You're going to be my first husband."

"That'll do." He kissed her deeply.

"You know, some people here are trying to work." Nancy tried to act disgusted as she walked up to them. "If you are going to commit lewd acts, please stay away from my desk." She and her friend shared a laugh, but it turned to a look of shock when she saw the ring on Allison's left hand. "And you didn't call me the minute he put this on your finger?" She hugged her then Nick. "Oh my God, Allison, when did he propose?"

"On my birthday back in September."

"Nick, you are so romantic." Nancy suddenly took her friend's hand and pulled her into the office. "Chief, did you know about this?"

Jack looked up from the file he was reading. "Did I know about what?" As he walked around his desk, he scowled. "Nicky, you're fired. You asked a woman to marry you and you didn't take out a full page add in The Washington Post?" He smiled. "Nick, I'm just kidding with you. This is great!" He hugged Allison and Nick. "So, when's the wedding?"

Nick saw Allison's body language change and he quickly stepped forward. "We've only been engaged since September, Jack. We haven't had a chance to set a date yet."

"OK, well, congratulations to both of you and I expect to receive an invitation."

"Of course, you will." He smiled and pulled Allison into his office. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"What are you talking about?" She knew, she turned her back on him because she knew, but she didn't really want to talk about the subject she'd been avoiding since September.

"You know what I'm talking about, Al. Whenever the subject of our wedding comes up you freeze. Are you having doubts?"

When she heard the tone of his voice, she suddenly realized what he must be thinking and she turned back to face him. "Nicky, I have never had a single doubt, reasonable or otherwise, about accepting your proposal. When you put this ring on my finger, you made me the happiest woman in the world, so no, I'm not having doubts. I guess I've just had a little too much time alone to think."

He sighed and took her into his arms. "About the logistics of a marriage?" She nodded and he smiled. "Ali Cat, I've put a lot of thought into that too, but there was only one conclusion, and that's that we'll make it work. Hell, we've made this work for three months already. Who's to say that we can't make it work for the long term?" Kissing her, he felt her melt into him. "Ali Cat, I'm not saying that we should start planning the wedding tomorrow, but I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about your fears. That's what I'm here for. You can tell me about anything and everything, that's not privileged." He smirked and she finally laughed. "What do you say we blow this joint?"

They snuck out to the waiting limo and Allison gladly sank into Nick's embrace. It was the one place in the world where she knew she was safe and she could relax. "Sweetheart, this isn't the way back to your place."

He kissed the top of her head with a smile. "No, it's not." She looked up at him with a beautiful confused look on her face. "I'm giving you one of your Christmas presents early. I reserved us our favorite room at the Capital Hilton." Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled and he kissed her nose.

"I never knew you were a sentimental fool, Nick Pierce." He just grinned and kissed her nose again. "Nicky, I love you."

"I love you more." Leaning down, he seized her mouth with his. "I've missed you, Ali."


	7. Chapter 7

The next night, Allison was happy to hang off Nick's arm like a well-placed piece of jewelry. There were very few people at the White House dinner who knew her as more than Nick Pierce's fiancée, and she actually found herself enjoying that role. It was tiring to her to constantly have to keep up the self-promotion and maintain the image that she had developed over the course of her career, so to not have to be Allison Wentworth for one night was relaxing and even a little fun. "No, Nick, I am actually enjoying myself tonight. So, you stay as long as you need to and I will continue to be your arm candy." She answered his polite whisper with a smile as the wait staff removed the dinner plates.

"Al, you are not arm candy." She just smiled at him and turned her attention to back to the conversation at the table.

After dessert, Jack smiled as he stood up and offered his hand to the beautiful lady in red. "Miss Wentworth, may I have this dance?"

"I'd be honored." She accepted his hand and winked at her fiancé.

"You certainly seem happier tonight than you were at the station house yesterday. I'm actually the other way around. I hate these political functions."

"I'm not the biggest fan myself. I'm actually enjoying being someone's date rather than having to be on the job, so to speak."

He twirled her as he laughed. "And here I was thinking that I was going to have to give you a piece of my mind because it seemed as though you might walk away and break Nick's heart."

"No, Sir, I would never do that. I am the luckiest woman alive to be marrying him. We just had to work out a few logistical issues."

"Ah, I see, because you never stand still. I can understand how that might be a major hurdle."

"Not anymore."

He dipped her and whispered in her ear. "Good, because he's a good man and my friend, I don't want to see him hurt."

Nick watched as she smiled her beautiful smile and seemed to answer something Jack had said as the music ended. Theirs had been a perfect waltz, and Allison had been a vision in red silk, but she was also very careful to keep a healthy distance, and he smiled as she walked back to him. "Shall we show them how it's done?" He asked as the music began again. The response was a simple soft smile that caused her blue eyes to sparkle as she took his hand. "You know, if you were trying to make me jealous before it wasn't working." He pulled her against him, his hand resting on the smooth exposed skin of the small of her back, her long flowing blonde hair softly tickling his fingers. "You weren't quite dancing close enough to him."

"My objective was not to make you jealous, Sweetheart. It was Chief Mannion's objective to make sure I knew that you were his close personal friend." She relished the feeling of his skin against hers, their cheeks touching, his breath hot on her ear as he spoke, and his hand caressing her back as he guided her across the floor.

"I was afraid of that, which is why I didn't want you dancing with him, but you accepted before I could say anything."

"Nicky, you have to stop protecting me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I like protecting you. It's what a man is supposed to do for his wife." He felt her smile widen and she lightly kissed his cheek. "You better get used to it because I'm not going to stop, ever. Not even when I have to issue press statements about reports you give to Senate sub-committees." He felt her laugh and when the music ended, he softly kissed her red lips as he dipped her. "What do you say we blow this Popsicle stand?" This time she didn't fight him. "Al, you didn't have to stay silent the entire evening." He held her as the limo drove them to their hotel.

"I told you, Nicky, it was nice being arm candy for a change. I actually enjoyed not having to play up to everyone's ego and letting you shine." She looked up at him with a smile. "I was an observer tonight. I got to watch you in action and, let me tell you, it was sweet." He just shook his head and lightly pecked her lips. "Tell me, why did we leave early? I thought you loved those schmooze fests."

"I love you more." She rolled her eyes at him as she laughed. "I have another surprise for you."

"Nicky, Christmas isn't for another few days. Why are you going all out?"

"I'm not going all out. I'm just spoiling you for the two weeks I have you all to myself." The limo came to a stop and he silenced her other questions with a kiss. "Patience, Ali Cat, patience." As they walked into the suite, he took her coat and then took her hand. Leading her into the bathroom where, as he had requested, there was a bubble bath already drawn in the Jacuzzi tub with chocolate covered strawberries and champagne on ice on the edge waiting for them. "I didn't want the champagne getting warm."

She turned to face him with a grin. "If this is a really shameless ploy to get laid, Nicky, you have to know you didn't have to do anything but smile."

"Get in the damn tub, Allison." Her laugh was light and caused him to smile as he watched her slip easily out of her dress, sending it to a silken puddle on the floor.

"Oh, and you remembered the lavender oil. Nicky, you thought of everything."

"Hey, give me some credit. I am in the PR game. I know how to influence people." She smirked.

"You know, there's room in here for two."

"I know. I'm wearing a little more than a silk dress and a pair of panties."

"I could help you if you'd like."

"No, thank you," he unfastened his pants with a smile, "I still haven't gotten the suit back from the cleaners from the last time you helped."

She laughed again as he stepped into the tub and took her into his embrace. "It wasn't my fault you knotted your tie too tight."

"It was your fault that you weren't pulling anywhere near the knot in my tie."

"I can't help it if you wanted to take a bath with your clothes on."

"I wasn't the one who decided that I needed to take a bath with my clothes on, Ali Cat." He smirked as she laughed again. "God, I have missed you."

She didn't want to think about that. "A little champagne and you won't even know I'm here." He was going to say something, but when she reached for the bottle, he caught her hand, and just smiled. "What?"

"You didn't take it off."

"Nicky, I haven't taken my ring off since you put it on my finger." Leaning down, he kissed her and she kissed him, grateful he didn't mention another word about how short their time together was.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later, Nick awoke to the morning sunlight sneaking under the curtains of the bedroom suite. Allison was in the same position against his chest as she was when they fell asleep after making love. It was amazing to him how she could be so dedicated, driven, and tough when she donned her signature black designer pantsuit and yet so delicate and loving when she was out of it. "Merry Christmas, Ali Cat." He kissed her forehead as she began to stir.

"Merry Christmas, PR Boy." She smirked as she stretched. "Mmm, what time are we due at Jack and Sherry's?"

"We're not. I begged off. I thought we could spend the day just you and me." Her smile was soft before she kissed him. "So, I did a good thing?"

"You did a very good thing. Nicky, I know you and Jack are very close, but I don't get to spend enough time with you as it is. I don't really want to share you on Christmas."

"I didn't want to share you either." He kissed her again as he took her into his arms, but it was a short lived moment when they were interrupted by his cell phone. "Damn it."

"Answer, Nicky, business always comes before pleasure." He kissed her quickly before he slid out of bed and she watched as he pulled on his robe and went into his professional mode. The way he worked was amazing for her, the way his mind seemed to glean information from the smallest detail, and he was able to turn all that information into something that made his client look good.

As he hung up, Nick noticed Allison throw back the blankets. "Where do you think you're going, Miss Wentworth? Get back into that bed. We were in the middle of something I intend to finish." She laughed and he kissed her deeply, taking her back into his arms, never wanting to let go.

That afternoon, Allison pulled away from her lover with a smile. "Nicky, I'm just going to get Room Service."

"Forget Room Service and come back to bed."

She shook her head and fastened her robe before walking out into the main suite. "Oh dear Lord, Jack what are you doing here?" Allison quickly pulled away from the door and made sure her robe was tightly closed. "I'm sorry, please, come in. I'll be right back."

"Ali, what's wrong?" He jumped out of bed the minute he saw her face. She was white as a ghost with her beautiful blue eyes glazed over. "What happened?"

"Jack and Sherry are here. I just wasn't expecting them."

"What? Why are they here?" He kissed her cheek and pulled on his pajama pants. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be in the shower."

"Nick, we are so sorry to intrude." Sherry started as soon as the bedroom suite opened. "I tried telling him that this was a bad idea, but you know him. We really should go, Jack."

"We are not going, Sherry. These two deserve to have a proper Christmas and since they wouldn't come to us, we had to come to them." Jack grinned and gestured to homemade feast on the room service cart.

"No, you don't have to leave." Nick jumped in before Sherry could continue the argument. "It was just a surprise, that's all. Please, stay. The only reason I canceled is because she goes back to Montana next week." He didn't want to think about that and Allison had been so good about keeping his mind from going there, but here he was faced with admitting it.

Sherry saw his eyes glazing over. "Nick, look, I am so sorry. We really should go. Apparently Jack has forgotten what we did when we were first engaged."

"No, Sherry, please. You two should stay." He forced a smile. "Please, make yourself comfortable and we will be right out."

"I apologize for the commotion." Allison smiled as she walked out, dressed in blue jeans and a red cotton blouse, trying to hide her awkwardness. "We weren't expecting company."

"That was obvious by your choice of wardrobe." Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Allison."

"Merry Christmas, Jack." She rolled her eyes and hugged her friends.

"So, let's see this rock that Jack keeps complaining about." Sherry smiled as she caught the woman's left hand. "Oh my, Allison, this thing is amazing. OK, now I have to know how he popped the question."

They sat down on the couch and Allison actually felt herself laugh easily. That was the one story she never got tired of telling because it was the one memory she never got tired of reliving. "Well, I had let slip that my birthday was in September in a conversation one night after I left D.C. and Nick being Nick, did more than a little digging and found out the exact date. So, on my birthday, I received a phone call on my cell from him asking what I was doing for dinner. He always asks me that so I never thought twice. I had no idea that he was planning to be at my hotel waiting for me. He'd bribed the bellhop to let him into my suite, put lavender and purple orchids all around the main room, and when I walked in, he was down on one knee, in his tux, with the ring in his hand."

"How can a girl say no?"

"That was the point." Nick walked in with a smile. He loved watching her talk about the night they got engaged. She became so alive, so animated, and her blue eyes sparkled as she spoke. It was the one thing that never got old for her, and he had to agree.

"What he won't tell me is how he knew my favorite flowers, because I know I never told him." Allison grinned over at her love.

"A man has to have a few secrets." He kissed the top of her head.

"I want to know how he was able to pull this off without anyone knowing about it." Jack jumped in. "Maybe I'm misusing you, Nicky. I think I might have you reassigned to work undercover." They shared a good laugh and moved to the conference table to eat.

That night, after saying their goodbyes, Allison found a plain white envelope on her pillow. From the size, it had more than one piece of paper in it, and all it had on the front was 'Ali Cat' in Nick's handwriting. Opening it, she instantly dropped it back onto the bed. "Nicky, what is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like, Al. My resignation letter to the Chief and a real estate listing for my house." Nick went to her and took her hands, but she pulled away.

"No, Nick, it's not because the letter isn't signed and you're going to be taking the house off the market tomorrow. I don't know what you were thinking, but it's not going to happen."

"Yes, it is, Allison. It's how we're going to work. You hate dealing with the media and it's my job to deal with them. Ali Cat," he took her face in his hands and kissed her, "the world needs to hear about your good works, but if you had it your way, no one would ever know who you are and what you do. Let me help you. Besides, this takes the logistics of a long distance marriage out of play because I'll be with you."

How could she argue? Her heart was screaming at her to be selfish and tell him 'thank you' and believe in happily ever after, but her head was yelling just the opposite. The Chief meant so much to him and she couldn't ask him to give that up. "What about the good works Jack is doing? Sweetheart, you love your job, you love Jack, and you love that house. I can't ask you to give up all of that stability to live out of a suitcase. It's not fair."

"First of all, what's not fair is having dinner every night with the woman I love via cell phone. Second, you're not asking for anything. Finally, Al, I can love my job even more when I am working with you."

"You've really thought this thing through, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have, and I realized that I am in the unique position that I can do my job anywhere." He smiled, taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply. "Now, all we have to worry about is living happily ever after."


End file.
